


Break

by e_addi



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Shin and Toma were always competitive. Especially when it involves you.Incomplete filth.





	Break

You could barely feel the sting of their bites on your neck. Not with Shin at your front, pounding away relentlessly as one hand squeezed your breast bruisingly and the other at your hip to keep you at the perfect angle that drove you insane; his teeth digging into the skin of your neck. Not with Toma at your back, his naked chest pressed against you and his hands gripping the back of your knees as he fucked your ass raw; lips whispering words of love and praise against the skin of your shoulder.   
  
Your mouth hung open, unable to do anything but moan and whimper from the pleasure that coursed through your nerves. Drool leaked from the corner of your lips, only for Shin to come up and lick it away, claiming your mouth with his once again, his hips unrelenting as he continued fucking you. Toma chuckled behind you, his voice barely heard over the rush of blood in your ears. You felt him press closer, driving his dick deep in your ass as his arm moved down along your thigh, holding your leg bent with it as his hand sneaked between your legs, barely brushing against Shin's own length. Shin growled, breaking the kiss to glare at the man behind you, but Toma only smiled pleasantly, fingers finding the sensitive bundle of nerves.   
  
You choked on a scream as you felt your body respond to the added stimulation, muscles convulsing making both men groan simultaneously. You heard Shin curse as his grip on you grew tighter; as Toma's breath grew harsher as he struggled not to just take you away and rail into your ass to oblivion.   
  
"Ahh... Damn." Toma laughed breathlessly, shuddering as he struggled to reign in the desire to come right inside your tight ass. "You're making this really hard, Y/N. How many times have you come for us, now?"   
  
"If you would stop provoking her into it, she would last longer, idiot." Shin grouched, teeth gritting in his effort not to move frantically against you. Feeling your walls clench down on him again and again was making his control thin. "Now are you going to move or not?"   
  
You shuddered at the thought of continuing this. You knew they were holding back on releasing their own orgasms, a competition between them to see how long they would last as your body convulsed around them. You were too sensitive, every nerve activated and alive. You had lost count on how many times they had driven you over the edge, your brain practically mush from overstimulation.   
  
"Hey, you're not allowed to fall asleep. We're not done." Shin snapped, eyes narrowing as he moved a little, the small shift making you whimper. You could feel every inch of his cock inside you, your sensitive walls clinging onto it like a lifeline.  
  
"I think she's a bit too tired. Maybe a break, Y/N? Would you like that?" Toma cooed, raising a habd to brush your hair off your face, sweeping it back and placing a soft kiss to your temple.  
  
"There you go again, spoiling her. She said she could take it so we should just use her until she drops."   
  
"And you're too harsh on her. Really, can't you see she's exhausted?"   
  
They were going to bicker again and as much as your brain wasn't working right now, the way Shin had moved just now had reignited the warmth in your belly. You shuddered, drawing their attention once more as you whined and wiggled. The feeling of being stretched out and full weird when they weren't moving.   
  
"Huh, guess you aren't tired after all, huh?" Toma mused, hands coming back down to grasp the back of your knees again, his cock sliding out your ass easily before pushing back in. You moaned, his name gasped from your throat. "Maybe this time one of us will lose? I'm fine with losing if it means I get to come inside you."   
  
"Fuck no. I'll kill you if you forfeit now, Toma." Shin hissed a hand roughly gripping your jaw as he claimed your mouth again. Your whimpers muffled as he too started moving again, his dick sliding in and out, slowly getting faster as the other man picked up the pace. "We'll let you rest... Later. For now...  
  
"You're our little toy to use and _break_."


End file.
